


Alcohol Is a Prime Number

by misura



Category: Stealth (2005)
Genre: Drunkenness, Multi, Pre-Canon, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It honest-to-God never occurs to Ben that Kara is, in fact, a girl until he sees her making out with some hot blonde he'd been considering picking up not two seconds ago.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol Is a Prime Number

It honest-to-God never occurs to Ben that Kara is, in fact, a girl until he sees her making out with some hot blonde he'd been considering picking up not two seconds ago. It's supposed to be a guys' night out - just the three of them hitting the nightlife, letting loose. They've done it plenty of times before; never a problem.

"Oh, you're drooling," Henry says, because Henry is a prick like that. "That's so cute, Baby B."

Ben supposes there's not a problem _now_ , either, exactly. "What?" Not his wittiest come-back ever, but (1) he's seriously distracted and (2) he's not sure if that first part isn't true. Hell, he's not even sure if he'd be drooling in a 'man, that's hot' kind of way or in more of a 'hey, what's she got that I don't?' pathetic and jealous kind of way.

Henry's always been better with girls. Love 'em and leave 'em is easy enough; it's the 'don't have 'em coming around to beat you up later' part that Ben never quite seems to get the hang of. (Well, it was only one time. You wouldn't think it by the amount of flak he caught over it from both Henry and Kara though. Not a merciful bone in their body, those two.)

"Want to get yourself some of that, huh?" Henry says. He is, Ben can tell, mildly drunk and completely unaware of the fact that Ben does, indeed, somewhat suddenly and inconveniently, 'want to get himself some of that'.

It's the drinks talking, probably. The adrenaline rush. Three people spending all that time together, it's only natural that he'd get to feel a little - well.

Of course, by that logic, _Henry_ should be making him think bad thoughts, too, and Ben's pretty damn sure that's not the case. Henry's annoying. Henry's a jerk. Henry's -

\- leaning in entirely too close and smelling sort of nice. A bit sweaty (like, who doesn't, in this place) but nice. And hey, he's got a hell of a lot of hours on the clock; all that experience's got to make for a pretty fun ride. So to speak.

"You want a wingman, just say the word. Bet you she's got a friend."

Ben chuckles, because yeah. So very much not reading his mind, there. "I'm fine, thanks."

"You are." Henry grins and raises his glass. Chances are, there's an incredibly hot woman right behind Ben who will consider this an invitation. "You are mighty fine. Man, that ass on you, whoo."

If this is what Henry talks like to his girls, he must be absolutely _spectacular_ in the sack. Although it'd be a small miracle if he even got that far, so maybe he only talks this way to Ben. Lucky him.

Kara is still busy with her new ahem ladyfriend. Ben wonders if he should step in - you know, be a good friend. Just a tap on the shoulder, 'we're all having fun here? not doing anything we might feel awkward about in the morning?'.

On the other hand, she's not the one blushing at someone complimenting him on his ass.

"Fine, I'm blushing. Happy now?"

Henry grins again. His glass is half-empty. "Ask me again tomorrow morning."

"Chances are, we're all going to be having a hang-over tomorrow morning." Not that they ever let that stop them.

"Yeah, but hey, at least we'll be together. Yo, Kara! How about giving these blue eyes over here some love?"

Ben mentally amends his assessment of Henry's state to 'very drunk', because nobody who's even halfway sober would talk to Kara that way.

Kara's eyes are very bright. Her lips look wet and a little swollen. Ben wonders how quickly he could make it to somewhere a little more private, if it'd be worth the effort to try and talk someone into coming with him.

"You want him to get some love, you can give it to him yourself," and okay, thank you, God, for making them be in a country where barely one out of ten people speak English.

Henry's one thing, but generally speaking, Ben's definitely not into guys.

"You heard the lady, B." The one thing Henry is would be 'very much influenced by alcohol'.

The one thing _Ben_ is is stuck between a rock and a hard place, and it'd be anyone's guess who's who, or what's what.

"You're drunk."

"Still walkin' and talkin' straight," Henry says. "You gonna wuss out on me?"

"Bite me," Ben says, because he's apparently just drunk enough to behave like the idiot he generally speaking isn't, never mind what people might tell you. (Bad with rules, sure, but not an idiot.)

"Not when it's our first time, baby," Henry says, and Ben wants to ask 'seriously? that kind of line ever works for you?' but Henry's unfairly quick at making sure the last word's his and also a pretty good kisser. He tastes like that godawful local brew that Ben only needed half a sip from to decide you'd need to be tired of living to drink it, except that it's kind of sweet and bitter and just right.

Someone who sounds like Kara whoops. Fair enough, Ben supposes; there was definite whooping going on when it was her and that other girl, too, even if it was the quiet kind.

Henry's the one to pull away first. Ben would like to think it's because he's the first one to run out of breath. There's a lot of people watching them, which isn't a surprise, but nobody seems to be calling the local police or about to do something dumb, which kind of is. This country's not exactly known for being open-minded about this sort of stuff when it's guys instead of girls.

"Nice," Kara says. She might be slightly flushed, or it could just be the heat. Her new friend appears to have left, which seems a shame right until Henry says:

"You want to get some of this?"

There's rules - well, guidelines, about this kind of thing. Ben would know what to do with them if they were rules.

"Hell yeah," Kara says. "Just ... not here, okay? Ben?"

It's a bad idea, and he knows it. Against guidelines, and unlike rules, guidelines are there for a reason.

"Hell yeah," he says.

(He's probably blushing again but this once, nobody teases him about it.)


End file.
